Claws of Terra
by IamAnubis
Summary: SG1STE Crossover! AU! When an attempt to destroy Apophis' fleet goes awry SG1 and Jacob find themselves thrust into an alternate universe. With Teal'c presumed dead and the Terran Empire to contend with the team must fight to find a way back home.


Disclaimer: I own neither Star Trek nor Stargate; they're just being borrowed and melded to fit my twisted ideas.

Note: This story takes place at the end of the Stargate SG1 Season 4 Finale: "Exodus" as an alternative to Season 5. It also takes place in the Time Period set by the Star Trek Enterprise episodes: "In a Mirror Darkly", although disregards the canon set down by these episodes.

**Claws of Terra**

Four sets of eyes watch out of the viewscreen of their mothership as ship after ship is engulfed by the wave of destruction that is the supernova of their making. Jack O'Neill, Daniel Jackson, Samantha Carter, and Jacob Carter watched on as their plan proved itself to be working, but they should have been long gone by now. They had been cutting it close by coming back for Jack and Teal'c, of which they had only managed to retrieve one, and that decision was catching up with them fast.

"We gotta get out of here. Engaging hyperdrive!" Jacob stated, his eyes turned to the console in front of him, manipulating it swiftly, the four of them feeling (and seeing via the viewscreen) the relatively smooth transition into hyperspace. However before they have a chance to express any relief they may be feeling as a result of their escape the mothership jolts quite suddenly, knocking their balance away, and they drop instantaneously out of hyperspace.

"What just happened?" Sam asked, steadying herself against the main navigation console Jacob had been using.

"We must have caught the tail end of the blast wave. It knocked us off course." Jacob replied.

"We have to go back for Teal'c." Sam told him.

"That may not be possible Sam. According to these readings…we're exactly where we started."

"That's not possible." Said Daniel.

"Well the explosion must have somehow affected the subspace window created by the hyperdrive." Sam replied.

"Wait a minute." Jack interrupted. "What exactly are you saying here?"

Jacob turned to him and shrugged. "I honestly don't know Jack. The computer readings state that no systems were affected by the impact, so it can't be a fault with the navigation computer. I've never heard of anything like this happening before."

"Yeah, well how many times have the Tok'ra blown up a sun before?" Jack quipped back at him.

"Sir, with your permission I'd like to go down and check the control crystals." Sam interrupted. "There's still a chance the computer itself was damaged by the impact and is giving us false readings."

Jack nodded. "Take Jacob with you. We need answers quickly."

"That might not be such a good idea Jack, I really think I should stay here." Jacob told him, his eyes now focused once more upon the panel in front of him. "Long range sensors have detected another vessel emerging from hyperspace…Its Apophis."

(-)

"Captain. Sensors have detected multiple spatial anomalies several hundred thousand kilometres from our current position." The voice of T'Pol, Science Officer aboard the Terran Empire flagship Enterprise rang across the bridge. "Two vessels have emerged from them, class unknown."

The bridge was dimly lit, reinforcing the somewhat dark feeling projected by those occupying it. Something about the room seemed to indicate dark undertones, and that this was not a very friendly place to be.

"What do you mean class unknown?" the harsh voice of Captain Jonathan Archer answered T'Pol's announcement.

"They do not match any class of ship from any race in our database." T'Pol answered smoothly.

"Are they armed?" Archer shot back.

"Yes, although how heavily I cannot tell. Sensors show multiple weapons batteries of unknown configuration."

"Alter course to intercept. No-one trespasses in Empire space."

"Aye sir." Came the reply from Ensign Travis Mayweather, seated at the Conn.

"Should I arm the phase cannons sir?" Came the voice of Tactical Officer Malcolm Reed, sounding somewhat eager.

"Yes. Forward Phase Cannons to maximum." Archer replied. Then his voice sunk slightly, as if he were only talking to himself. "They won't know what hit them."

(-)

"He's arming weapons." Jacob announced.

"Carter, get down to those crystals and get started." Jack ordered, continuing as Sam made her way to the door. "Can we raise shields?"

"Affirmative. Shields seem unaffected." Jacob replied, his hands again manipulating the console in front of him, raising the invisible barrier of energy around the ship to protect them from the imminent attack. "They won't do much good though Jack. That ship has weapons capable to knock out our shields in several impacts."

"Hyperdrive? Can you get us out of here?"

"Negative. We shouldn't leave this system until we've determined where exactly we are."

"Well gee, we might not have much of a choice here Jacob."

At that moment an impact rocked the ship, the force of it knocking Jack and Daniel to the floor whilst Jacob only remained on his feet by gripping the panel in front of him.

"Shields down to sixty percent." Jacob called to them. "I'm engaging sub light engines, evasive manoeuvres are our best chance."

"Can't we try and talk to them?" Daniel asked as he and Jack climbed back to their feet.

"And say what Daniel? Ask them nicely not to shoot? We just destroyed his fleet for crying out loud!"

"We can surrender Jack."

"WHAT?"

"Its better than being blown to bits."

"Are you to going to bicker NOW?" Jacob asked.

Another impact smashed into the ship, much harder than before. This time even Jacob was thrown to the floor as lights exploded above them. Jacob scrambled to his feet, taking in the data that was rapidly flowing across the viewscreen.

"Our shields are down." He told them. "We can't take another hit like that. Wait a minute…"

"What?" Jack snapped as he picked himself up from the floor again.

"There's another ship approaching at full sub-light. Power signatures suggest that they have weapons powered up."

"Another System Lord?"

"No way Jack, that isn't a Goa'uld vessel. I've never seen anything like it before."

"Can we hail them?" Daniel asked.

"No need." Jacob replied. "They're hailing us."

(-)

Captain Archer drummed his fingers impatiently upon the armrest of his Captain's Chair as they moved ever closer to the two ships.

"Distance?" he finally barked out, unable to contain his impatience any longer.

"We're closing on targets. Twenty thousand kilometres." Came the reply from T'Pol.

"The larger vessel has opened fire upon the other. Sensors showing some sort of energy shielding protecting it, the smaller vessel's similar protection has collapsed due to multiple weapon impacts. A weak construction." Malcolm reported.

"Bio signs?"

"Four bio signs aboard the smaller vessel, human save for one. Hundreds aboard the larger one, no human lifesigns."

"Human?" Archer turned to T'Pol angrily. "I thought you told me those ships were of unknown construction."

"They are." She retorted. "Those ships are not vessels of the Empire."

"Then how can there be humans aboard?" snapped Archer.

"Sir, they've seen us. The larger vessel is targeting us." Malcolm announced, a slight chuckle ringing in his voice.

The bridge shook slightly as the Goa'uld energy weapon impacted them at long range, though none of the crew moved from their posts.

"Return the favour Lieutenant. Prepare to disable the larger ship as soon as we're within range. I don't want the commander injured…for now."

Malcolm nodded, a smirk on his face, before turning back to his console.

"Hoshi. Open a channel to the other vessel."

Hoshi Sato, Communications Officer aboard the vessel, did as she was told; nodding to the Captain once the channel was open.

Archer rose from his chair as the viewscreen activated, displaying a picture of the bridge of SG1's ship.

"This is Captain Archer of the Terran Empire flagship Enterprise. Who are you? And what are you doing in Empire space?"

It was Jacob who replied, or rather Selmack, being at the front of the bridge manipulating the control console.

"I am Selmack of the Tok'ra, Commander of this ship."

Archer turned to T'Pol whilst those aboard the other vessel seemed to be bickering over the title of 'Commander'. "That the non-human?" He asked.

"Affirmative." She replied.

He turned back as it seemed the strangers finished their little argument. "You haven't answered my questions." He stated coldly.

Again Enterprise shook slightly from another weapons impact from Apophis' ship.

"Lieutenant?" Archer asked impatiently.

"We'll be in weapons range momentarily Captain." Malcolm replied.

"We'll talk after we're finished here." Archer announced to the figure of Selmack upon the viewscreen. "Don't think we're done."

He nodded to Hoshi and the communications channel was severed.

"We're within weapons range now sir." Malcolm announced.

"Fire. Disable that ship." Archer ordered.

(-)

"They're firing on Apophis' mothership." Jacob told Jack and Daniel. "Some sort of weapons I've never seen before. Focused energy beams rather than the balls of energy the Goa'uld use."

"Can you put it on the viewscreen?" Jack asked.

"Yeah. I think so."

The data displayed on the viewscreen vanished, being replaced by an image of 'Enterprise' gliding through space, weapons fire blazing towards Apophis' ship.

"Apophis is focusing solely on them. We're safe for now, at least until someone wins this fight."

They looked on as the fight raged. Enterprise firmly had the upper hand. They were smaller, lighter, and thus more manoeuvrable. True, they seemed to have no shields as Apophis did, but their superior manoeuvrability was allowing them to dodge the majority of the enemy weapons fire. Meanwhile their focused energy weaponry was extremely effective, striking precisely, unlike Apophis' energy balls. With these advantages it did not take long for Enterprise to penetrate the shielding of the larger vessel and begin ripping into strategic areas of the hull. Finally, with a minor explosion upon the hull of Apophis' vessel, Enterprise ceased firing.

"Apophis' ship has been disabled." Jacob reported. "Both weapons and engines are offline."

Letting out a sigh of relief he didn't know he'd been holding Jack sank back into the throne at the rear of the bridge.

"Then we're safe for now. Get down to the control room and help Carter, let us know how she's getting on. Daniel can handle the diplomacy thing when its needed."

"Right." Jacob answered. "Call me on the intercom if you need me."

Jack nodded as Jacob made his way off the bridge, turning to Daniel as he left.

"I guess now we wait."

(-)

"Status." Archer stated.

"The enemy vessel is disabled. Our hull plating is holding at ninety one percent." Malcolm reported.

"The Commander?"

"Sensors report minor casualties aboard the vessel." T'Pol stated.

Archer was silent for a moment, considering his options. However much he would like to destroy the vessel it couldn't be allowed just yet. They needed a chance to study its technology, and find out what sort of a threat the aliens aboard could be to the Empire.

"Lock the transporter onto one of their injured crew. Beam him into the De-con chamber." He ordered T'Pol. "Lieutenant Reed. Ready an away team. I want that bridge taken."

"Aye sir." Came two identical replies, followed by Malcolm rising and making his way to the turbolift. As he reached it Archer called to him.

"Malcolm."

Malcolm turned. "Yes sir?"

"I want the Commander alive."

Malcolm didn't acknowledge this; he simply turned back to the turbolift. Archer watched as the doors closed behind him.

"We have a crewman. Non-human bio sign. No atmospheric adjustment required." T'Pol announced. Archer before turned to the small control panel on the right arm of his chair, pressing a button to open a communications channel.

"Archer to Sickbay." He spoke. "We beamed an alien into De-con. I want to know who it is and why they're here."

In sickbay a figure garbed in black turned from his work and moved over to the door, pressing a button on a panel there similar to the one on Captain Archer's chair.

"Acknowledged Captain. You will get your information."

He pressed the button again, closing the channel, before making his way over to a control panel near a black tinted window. He pressed several buttons on the panel and the window slowly changed until it was perfectly clear and transparent, displaying the image of the room behind it. He saw a figure attacking the metal door into the room, plainly shouting as he did so (although no-one could hear him).

"You're angry now…" Doctor Phlox muttered to himself. "Just wait until we get started…"

The figure turned, seeing the Doctor standing on the other side of the now transparent window and made a start towards it. With a couple of adjustments to the panel in front of him Phlox ordered gas to be vented into the room. He watched as the figure slowed, and eventually fell to hit the floor, lying motionless, it's face staring blankly up at the ceiling.

"Now. Lets get started shall we?" Phlox continued.

Teal'c watched the probe begin to lower from the ceiling and attempted to get out of the way of it. However try as he might he could not move from his position on the floor. What was the gas doing to him? However he had little time to ponder this before the probe reached him and began its scan.

Phlox watched from the other side of the window as Teal'c screamed in agony as the probe did its work. Reluctantly his turned his attention back to the panel to take in the data. A shame. He did so love the screaming.

(-)

**A/N:** I enjoyed writing that; hope you enjoyed reading it just as much. Please read and review, I love to know people's comments, good or bad. Just say what you think. Criticisms are welcome as long as they're constructive. Thanks for reading.

I must also apologise for the dividers (-) used in this fic. The site is being tempramental and refusing to use proper dividers.

Also a big thanks to my betas Sam and Rob. You can both have a cookie. Maybe.


End file.
